vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taliyah
Summary Taliyah is a nomadic mage from Shurima who weaves stone with energetic enthusiasm and raw determination. Torn between teenage wonder and adult responsibility, she has crossed nearly all of Valoran on a journey to learn the true nature of her growing powers. Compelled by rumors of the rise of a long-dead emperor, she returns to protect her tribe from dangers uncovered by Shurima's shifting sands. Some have mistaken her tender heart for weakness and paid the price for their error, for beneath Taliyah's youthful demeanor is a will strong enough to move mountains, and a spirit fierce enough to make the Earth tremble. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, High 6-B with Stone Magic Name: Taliyah, The Stoneweaver, Little Sparrow Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Wanderer, Stone mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Skilled sling user, Psychometry (Can read memories and emotions through stone), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Rock Surfing and Threaded Volley), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Unraveled Earth) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to the likes of Garen Crownguard), Large Country level with Stone Magic (Brought down a portion of a mountain on accident while just learning to control her powers. Created a city-wide stone barrier using the bedrock underneath the city of Vekaura. Her Stone Magic was able to match Xerath) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Yasuo, Able to react to attacks from Xerath), Supersonic with Weaver's Wall (Caused a sonic boom) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, Large Country Class with Stone Magic (Seismic Shove can knock champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite several meters in the air) Durability: Small Town level+, Large Country level with Stone Magic (Her stone was able to block attacks from Xerath and is durable enough to withstand multiple blows from Nasus) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with sling, Hundreds of meters with earth manipulation Standard Equipment: Sling and stones Intelligence: Above average (Has survived alone as a nomad for several years) Weaknesses: Has yes to fully master her abilities and how to properly control them Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rock Surfing:' Taliyah gains bonus movement speed by moving near terrain or structures. Entering combat disables Rock Surfing. *'Threaded Volley:' Taliyah unleashes 5 Stone Shards in quick succession in the target direction, dealing magic damage in a small area around the first target hit. Targets hit by a Stone Shard take reduced damage from subsequent shards. Casting Threaded Volley creates an area of Worked Ground around Taliyah. While on Worked Ground, Taliyah gains bonus movement speed, and only hurls one Stone Shard upon casting Threaded Volley. *'Seismic Shove:' Taliyah marks the target location and selects a direction. The ground then erupts, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and knocking them in the chosen direction. *'Unraveled Earth:' Taliyah scatters 18 boulders over the ground in a cone before her, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. The boulders then remain for a few seconds, slowing all enemies within the area. At the end of their duration, all remaining boulders explode, dealing Unraveled Earth's initial damage once more. Enemies who dash over or are knocked through Unraveled Earth's boulders cause them to detonate instantly, each dealing them half of Unraveled Earth's initial damage and dealing reduced damage. *'Weaver's Wall:' Taliyah summons a massive wall of spiraling rock that tears through the battlefield in the target direction, knocking aside allied and enemy champions it passes through as it emerges. Taliyah can reactivate Weaver's Wall to ride atop the wall as it emerges. Taking damage will force her off the wall, which will continue along its path normally. Reactivating Weaver's Wall destroys the wall instantly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6